


In Flagrante Simpatico

by raven_aorla



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lafayette is a good friend, M/M, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_aorla/pseuds/raven_aorla
Summary: Someone walked in on Hamilton and Laurens in a compromising position. Lafayette intends to fix this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Karolina.

Lafayette was careful to knock on the door of the small wooden hut, so flimsy that attempts to keep it locked were hit-and-miss. Laurens had returned to camp after a long absence, and Lafayette wasn’t certain if Hamilton was done "welcoming him back" yet.

"Who is it?" Laurens hissed from the other side.

"Your favorite!"

Laurens opened the door. "Don't track in the snow. We have a hard enough time keeping dry."

"Don't mind me." Hamilton was a distressed, disarrayed lump by the fire. Laurens' clothing likewise showed signs of haste.

Lafayette closed the door behind him and entered as tidily as possible. He removed his gloves and rubbed his hands together to try to restore feeling in his fingers. "Did I interrupt you?"

Hamilton buried his face in his hands. "Someone else did."

"Oh."

"Trying to contain our panic. Too cold and dark right now to try and run around and catch whoever it was," Laurens said.

"Might have been French," Alexander said. "You know we have some new allies with us, right, Laurens?"

"I'll be introduced to them tomorrow."

"Why French?" Lafayette asked.

"We heard a gasp, and what was either 'Jesus, never!' or 'Je suis navré!" Alexander coughed. "I was distracted."

Lafayette doubted Washington would send two of his favorites away, or worse, over this. More of a slap on the wrist. However, there was the matter of reputation, especially for Hamilton and his future. "I'll check the perimeter."

A few feet away from the hut, he found a single shoe. This meant the witness was high-ranking enough to still have shoes that that hadn't fallen apart. They were new, and the only men here who'd received new uniforms in months were...

Lafayette said aloud, "Ils sont terrifiés, pas en colère." _They're afraid, not angry._

Moments later, a younger man - boy, really - was by the fire and accepting help in getting pine needles out of his clothes. "I'm terribly sorry. I was embarrassed. I was hoping to find Lafayette, as he so kindly offered to answer my questions about how he adjusted when he first arrived. I knocked, and I heard a noise and misheard it as being welcomed in."

"This is Monsieur du Ponceau, Baron von Steuben's secretary and translator," Lafayette told Laurens, who still didn't seem relieved.

Hamilton tried for a long, eloquent speech, "Please, I entreat you to keep what you saw between us. I won't deny the evidence of your eyes, but if I may appeal to -"

Du Ponceau interrupted, "Also the Baron's lover."

Ah, only Lafayette had guessed. Hamilton stared. Laurens' stance loosened. 

"Just between us, right? I would like to be friends. Perhaps we could chat properly when you're less weary and I'm not in danger of worrying a very loud Prussian with my continued absence?"

Murmurs of relieved assent followed. "I'll walk you back," Lafayette offered.

"You needn't. I'm not helpless."

"When will you turn eighteen?"

"June."

"I'll walk you back." 

The interrupted pair breathed again. When Lafayette returned they were curled together asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> in flagrante delicto: "in blazing offence", i.e. "caught in the act"
> 
> simpatico: "having or characterized by shared interests"
> 
> ***
> 
> If you've been reading a lot of my work, the ending is not THAT surprising, but I couldn't resist.


End file.
